


The Whore of Hyrule

by orphan_account



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: 18+, Anal, Fic, Gay, Giants, Lemon, LoZ - Freeform, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Oral, Plants, Porn, Shota (kinda?), WindWaker - Freeform, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is set in the Windwaker games but there will obviously be some changes. Also Link is 13/14-ish in my head, but I'll try not to state his age cos some people like to imagine it for themselves.





	The Whore of Hyrule

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the Windwaker games but there will obviously be some changes. Also Link is 13/14-ish in my head, but I'll try not to state his age cos some people like to imagine it for themselves.

"Link... Link?" Link's eyes adjusted to the light coming through his curtains. He saw his Grandma trying to wake him up. "Link! Its your birthday!" Link had completely forgotten. "Here, take this. Every boy has to wear this once in their life on their birthday." Link accepted the green clothes and thanked his Grandmother with a smile. Once she had left, Link reluctantly put on his new clothes. 

He quickly ate his breakfast and ran out the door towards the dojo. This was what he had looked forward to his whole life, and now he was finally allowed. He slammed open the door and called out "Sensei!". The old man turned around, and then smiled.  
"Ah, Link! You're finally of age I see. I suppose you want me to teach you?" Sensei said happily. Link nodded. "Great, come to me tomorrow with a sword and shield and I'll be happy to."

The day passed quickly. The next morning, Link didn't even wait for breakfast before bolting out the door towards the dojo. He opened the door, wooden sword and shield in hand. "Ah, there you are." Said his sensei. Sensei took Link's sword and inspected it. "Interesting.... hmmm" he whispered as he checked each corner of it. Then, he broke it over his knees.  
"What?! Sensei..." Link was shocked.  
Sensei chuckled. "You think a measly wooden sword will stop monsters?" He asked. "A sword and shield won't do much for you. The things you need are: This," Sensei pulled down his pants, revealing his flaccid penis. "This," He turned and showed Link his ass. "And this." He pointed to Link's mouth. Link was speechless. "What were you expecting? You asked for me to teach you, and I'm teaching you. No monster in Hyrule will kill you if you let them fuck you. So, shall we start our first lesson?"

"Now, open wide." Link opened his mouth, allowing Sensei's now hard dick into it. "Remember to breath. Move back and forward like I showed you." Link began to bob his head back and forth on Sensei's dick. Sensei's balls would hit Link's chin with each thrust, making a humourus sound. "Good student." Link was an amatuer, but Sensei noticed how the boy's tongue would often run over his tip, and how little he felt Link's teeth. "Quick, Link, the monster has grabbed your head and isn't letting you pull away. What do you do." Link remembered this lesson and began breathing heavily through his nose. Sensei let go. "Good boy, you may stop." Link pulled away and exhaled sharply. He lay down on the floor. Sensei watched as the boy quickly fell asleep with a smile.

Link awoke, yawning. He looked and saw that he was completely naked and that Sensei was reading a newspaper on the other side of the room. "Have a nice nap?" Sensei asked sarcastically.  
"Where are my clothes?"  
"Imagine you're captured by a gang of bokoblins. Think they'll let you stay nice and warm? But to answer your question, I hid your clothes in the Snoring Cave."  
"What?! But thats guarded by the giant!" Link stood up.  
"Pfft, he's a pussy. Just tickle his feet and he'll fall asleep in a heartbeat. You better get going, before someone sees you naked."  
Link sighed and closed the door behind him, walking towards the Snoring Cave.


End file.
